


take you home

by 10softbot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Light Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/10softbot
Summary: Johnny isn’t stupid, and heknowswhat is going on. He just doesn’t know why. Taeil knows how to behave, and palming Johnny through his pants in a packed movie session in the theater is certainly not a definition in his books on How To Properly Behave In Public.





	take you home

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know which demon possessed me. i wrote this in one sitting. didnt double check for spellings so dont call me out cause i'll eventually catch them

Johnny likes a lot of things about Taeil, from the way he struggles to wake up in the morning when his alarm rings, to the way he glues himself to his side whenever Johnny is trying to cook, or the way his nose scrunches up when he laughs. Johnny loves the sound of Taeil’s laughter, too, just like he loves pretty much everything else about his boyfriend.

Taeil is known to be a well-behaved guy. By their friends, their families, their past university professor and even his coworkers. It’s not that Taeil is shy or quiet all the time – god knows he is far from that, – it’s just that he knows how to speak and how to act in public.

Which is why, to Johnny’s utter bafflement, he can’t quite understand what is going on right now.

Not in that way, because Johnny isn’t stupid, and he _knows_ what is going on. He just doesn’t know why. Taeil knows how to behave, and palming Johnny through his pants in a packed movie session at the theater is certainly not a definition in his books on How To Properly Behave In Public.

Johnny means it when he says it’s packed. They are watching a damn animation, entire families with children around them for fuck’s sake, and Taeil just has his fucking hand over his crotch, palming him with the clear intention of getting him hard, and Johnny could easily cry from frustration because he doesn’t understand what’s going on.

“What the fuck,” he whispers through gritted teeth, not turning to face Taeil but still hoping the other will hear him. “What the fuck are you _doing?_ ”

“You know exactly what I’m doing,” Taeil murmurs back, and from his peripheral vision he can see Taeil has his eyes glued on the screen. He doesn’t sound affected in the least. “Be quiet. You don’t want Super Mama and her three children to hear you, do you?”

Johnny doesn’t know who he’s talking about. It could be literally anyone in this godforsaken room – the one sitting right beside him, or the one behind him with the kid who won’t stop kicking the back of his seat, or the one right in front of them who seems to be leading a gang of small devils. It doesn’t matter which it is, honestly – he wouldn’t want to be heard at all, by any of them.

And it would really fucking help if Taeil could get his hand off him – but alas, he doesn’t.

It’s hard to focus. He doesn’t even know what’s going on anymore, his ears ringing and sight blurring the second Taeil’s deft fingers tug on his zipper, making a show of pressing it down hard against his hardening dick.

Johnny tries to keep quiet, he really does, but he can’t stop the low grunt that bubbles up his stomach and dies in his throat, nor the way his entire body shivers when he feels the cold tips of Taeil’s fingers press against his dick through his briefs. He needs this to end – either Taeil touching him or the movie, both would fucking work, he just doesn’t think he can keep on going like this.

The worst of it all, Johnny bitterly thinks to himself as Taeil sneaks his hand further into his pants, is that Taeil is a master of keeping a straight face. He doesn’t know how he does it, and he certainly doesn’t know how he manages to do it right now, when he is teasing him like this. He wishes he could be a little more like him, if only to make himself look a little more collected than he currently does.

The room is freezing cold and yet Johnny can feel sweat beading at his hairline and trickling down his face and his neck. He almost hiccups a moan when Taeil wraps his fingers around him, still over his underwear and Johnny swears he is going to die right then and there. He doesn’t know if people are looking at him, doesn’t know if anyone but himself has noticed the way he is slightly shaking and sweating, but all he hopes is that no one will call security on them.

That would be embarrassing.

But then the movie is over, and as the credits start to roll, a mere second before the lights come back on, Taeil retreats his hand and skillfully zips him back up. It hurts, god it fucking hurts to have his dick pressed against his jeans like this, and this time he doesn’t stop himself from whining as he sinks further into his seat. He gets some funny looks from a handful of mothers and their kids, but he finds himself unable to care.

“Come on, babe,” Taeil calls him softly, placing the hand that had just been inside his pants over his, locking their fingers together. When Johnny looks up, Taeil has the sweetest smile on his face, tugging on him to get him going. And then, as if it wasn’t obvious enough by the commotion going on, “movie’s over.”

“Right,” Johnny mumbles under his breath, letting Taeil pull him back on his feet. Johnny feels weak, feels his head spin and his knees wobble as he tries to find his balance. He narrows his eyes at Taeil, glares at him as best as he can, but Taeil still has that stupidly perfect smile on his face, pushing himself on his tippy toes to press his lips against Johnny’s.

Johnny can’t stay mad at him, even if he wants to. It’s that dumb smile that wins him over every time, the same smile that is likely going to be his demise. Johnny isn’t a weak man, knows how to say no – to about everyone else except Taeil. And Taeil knows that all to well, uses it to his advantage to get whatever he wants, and Johnny is all too happy to indulge him on whatever he feels like doing.

Which is probably bad in a case like this. It’s not that he doesn’t like it or doesn’t want it, because god knows how many times they’ve messes around in public when they were still in college, but it doesn’t mean he isn’t fucking scared of getting caught or something. They both ride on the adrenaline and he can still feel his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage as they make their way out of the movies and towards the parking lot, his palm sweating where it presses against Taeil’s.

“I’ll drive,” Taeil announces, fishing the keys out of Johnny’s pocket and all Johnny can do is stare at him dumbly. He doesn’t have any problem with that, of course he doesn’t, especially when Taeil is as good of a driver as he is – Taeil just always chooses not to drive because he says the road makes him anxious.

Which is why Johnny can’t stop staring at him.

“I said I’ll drive,” he repeats, letting go of Johnny’s hand and walking towards their car. “Stop staring at me, it’s fine. I’m fine.” When Johnny doesn’t move, Taeil raises an eyebrow at him. “Are you just gonna stand there and stare dumbly at me?”

There is a teasing smile tugging at his lips and Johnny doesn’t know what to think of it. He weighs his words before saying, “what’s going on?”

“Do you want me to leave you behind?” Taeil asks teasingly as he unlocks the car. “Come.”

Johnny follows as told, knees still slightly wobbly and dick uncomfortable in his pants. He has his hand on the passenger’s door when Taeil coughs loudly at him to get his attention.

“What?” he feels lost, searching Taeil for any answer as to what is going on. Taeil has amusement written all over his face.

“Backseat,” he motions to the back of the car, as if the word wasn’t clear enough. Johnny doesn’t protest, completely giving up on understanding the situation if Taeil won’t tell him what it is. Both seats are pushed too far back, and he barely has room to fit his legs, a groan low in his chest as he tries to make himself comfortable. Taeil glances back at him. “I’m not sure if your gorgeous big ass can feel it, but I’m pretty sure you’re sitting on top of the bottle of lube I left there before we went in.”

Taeil faces back ahead, turning on the engine. Johnny can feel his throat go dry as Taeil looks at him through the rear mirror. “What about it?”

Johnny can see Taeil smile. He hates that he loves it so much. “Play with yourself until we get home. I want to fuck you good tonight.”

Way back when they first bought this car, Johnny didn’t really understand why Taeil insisted so much on getting such dark, tinted windows. Now he understands, though – maybe it was all coming down to this moment. Maybe Taeil had been planning this ever since, over a year ago, or maybe he planned for them to fuck in it sometime sooner than this. But now he understands Taeil’s intentions and he can’t help but feel extremely aroused at it.

Taeil doesn’t wait for a response and Johnny doesn’t think he could muster one even if he wanted. He can feel his throat closing up as Taeil puts the car on reverse and pulls out of their parking spot, eyes glancing back at him through the mirror once again as if to make sure he is doing as he was told.

“Chop chop, Johnny,” he sing-songs, turning on the radio. “It’s not a long way until we’re home.”

All coordination seems to leave his body the moment his fingers touch the button of his pants. He struggles to get it undone, struggles as the teeth of the zipper get stuck, struggles as the rough fabric won’t get past his thighs. Maybe he should listen to Taeil and actually get a new one that is his current size – he just can’t be bothered to do it.

Taeil is humming along to the tune playing on the radio when he pushes his underwear down and rests against the door, the bumps digging uncomfortably into his back. It’s okay, though, he knows he is going to be fine, especially when Taeil fucks him good like he knows best once they get home.

He grunts when he coats his fingers with the thick gel, quickly warming them up before he adjusts himself to an optimal position. He can only do so much while sitting in the backseat of a car, but as he trails his hands down his body, he knows he can make do.

His dick pulses in his hand when he closes his fingers around the base, residual lube slicking himself up as he tentatively strokes himself a few times. It’s enough to make his skin burn and his stomach turn, and he wastes no time teasing himself as he brings his free hand past his perineum and over his rim.

When Taeil said it’s not a long way ‘til they’re home Johnny knows he meant it – they’ve done it too many times, and Johnny doesn’t feel like making Taeil waste him time prepping him further when he can very well do it on his own, even if not thoroughly enough.

Not that he needs much time to get himself ready, what with how easily he slides two fingers in up to the last knuckle. This time he doesn’t have to hold himself back from moaning, doesn’t have to be afraid of being heard – he _wants_ to be heard, wants Taeil to hear how good he feels, how bad he needs his dick inside him because his fingers aren’t enough.

He can feel Taeil stare at him through the mirror, can feel the car move just a little bit faster, as if Taeil is in a hurry to get home.

Maybe he is. Maybe they both are.

“Careful,” he has half a mind to breathe out, impatiently pushing a third finger past his rim to stretch himself faster. He groans, twists in place as his wrist works his cock just a bit faster, keeping himself on edge without actually trying to come.

“Easy for you to say that,” Taeil scoffs, and Johnny knows Taeil knows that’s not true. Taeil knows Johnny wants this as bad as he does, knows he can only do so much on his own and that he wishes Taeil were all over his body instead of sitting in the front seat and driving them back.

They both know it’s a lie and that’s why they make no further comments, Johnny’s moans as he fucks himself down in his finger and then into his fist coming out louder than the blaring music from the radio. He’s shaking, wet fingers gliding easily against his walls, arm straining with the awful position he’s fucking himself in, and he really just fucking wishes they could get home already.

They do, barely a minute after his vision flashes and he starts feeling the coiling in his guts getting tighter. He sighs in relief as Taeil pulls the car to a stop, almost forgetting he’s got to get his clothes back on before they go up to their unit.

“As much as I like to see you like this,” Taeil says in mild concern when Johnny puts his fingers around the handle, “I don’t think our neighbors would appreciate it all that much. We don’t need you going to jail today because you went streaking, do we?”

“No,” Johnny grumbles absentmindedly, making quick work of wiping his fingers clean on the seat and pulling his pants back up.

His legs shake just as bad as they did when he got up in the movies, maybe a bit harder this time around, and Taeil wraps his arm around his waist to help him out and towards the stairs. He’s horny, so fucking horny and hard and in need to get fucked he can barely think straight as they walk towards their front door.

“I didn’t think you’d get this riled up,” Taeil comments when Johnny starts stripping himself of his clothes the second they step into their apartment. “You act like we haven’t fucked in decades when in reality we did it just last night.”

“It’s different,” Johnny whines when his jeans get caught around his ankles. “It’s different when you fuck my throat from when you fuck me in the ass, okay. You’d know.”

Taeil snorts, taking his sweet time on taking his own clothes off. Johnny feels like he might combust. “Yeah, your cock’s fucking big, of course I’d know.”

“Where are you _going,_ ” Johnny whines, plopping down on the couch completely bare, dick painfully hard between his thighs.

“I’ve raised a monster,” Taeil sighs dramatically as he makes his way further into the apartment and towards their bathroom.  Johnny can hear the roll of his eyes when he says, “I’m getting more lube, can you just be a bit more patient.”

He, in fact, cannot. It’s hot and he feels bothered, the leather of the couch sticking uncomfortably to his sticky thighs, and it’s really fucking hard for him not to jerk himself into completion when he feels as desperate as he does. It could be worse, sure, Taeil could’ve left him on the verge of tears from being so horny, but right now it’s as bad as it will get.

He doesn’t want Taeil to prove him wrong.

“I told you we shouldn’t have bought a leather couch,” Taeil smiles down at him when he walks in on him trying to unstick his thighs from the fabric. “You didn’t listen to me.”

“At least we can clean it easily,” he points out, feeling annoyed, pulling Taeil down by the wrist and slamming their lips together.

It hurts, Taeil’s teeth digging into his lips until they adjust to a better position. It’s natural, the way their mouths slot perfectly together, the way they lick into each other’s mouths to taste the other so eagerly. Johnny knows Taeil isn’t as composed as he makes it seem by the way he fervently kisses him, the way he desperately licks into his mouth and down his throat.

Johnny mewls into his mouth, melts under his touch and tugs on the man until he is straddling his hips and sitting on top of him. This way, Johnny can feel how hard Taeil actually is. He is glad to know it’s not just him who desperately wants them to fuck, happy to feel Taeil’s dick press against his stomach as they get drunk on each other.

And god, he would love to fuck Taeil like this, him sitting on his lap and bouncing on his dick as Johnny’s hips slap against his ass. He would love to, but it’ll have to be some other time, because Taeil is squirting lube over his dick and Johnny can’t contain his eagerness as he moans louder and faster into his mouth.

“If only people could see,” Taeil pants when they part, gaze cloudy when he looks into Johnny’s eyes, “how beautiful you look when you’re desperate for cock.”

Johnny can feel his cheeks burn, the heat spreading down his chest and going all the way down to his dick. He knows all too well what those words mean – knows that, whenever they make it known they are in a relationship, people assume Johnny’s the one doing the fucking for the simple fact that Taeil is about a head shorter than he is. And it’s true, because he does do the fucking, but not exclusively and he wouldn’t have it any other way if he’s being honest.

He loves to feel Taeil inside him, loves to feel his hands holding him by the hips as he fucks him open quite nicely. Just like right now, when Taeil hops off his lap and nudges him with a knee, telling him to turn around and get in position.

God, they’ve done this so many times Johnny wonders how the Clorox hasn’t wiped off the color on their couch where he usually comes.

He gets on his knees, legs slightly spread, and body draped over the back of the couch, waiting for Taeil to get on moving. He usually takes his time staring at his ass, feeling him up and kissing up his spine, but today – today he is glad Taeil isn’t having any of that, pressing his slick cockhead right against his rim without actually pushing it in.

Johnny whines, loud and needy as his body shakes, and he could certainly have the decency to feel embarrassed, but with how long they’ve been together it doesn’t even come across as a passing feeling. He knows Taeil loves hearing him, knows his moans affect him to the core, so he doesn’t hold himself back when they fuck.

And, fuck, it feels so good to have Taeil’s dick pushing against his hole, breaching and sliding in so easily. It drives him crazy, leaves him breathless and makes him drool all over himself. They should do this more often, he thinks to himself. Switch things up a bit. He doesn’t know how it would be humanly possible, seeing as they do it too frequently, a balanced thing going on between them.

Maybe he should just ask to bottom more often.

“Fuck,” he almost screams when Taeil bottoms out, planting a foot on the couch and pressing his chest flush against Johnny’s sweaty back.

Taeil is panting against his ears, trying to collect himself and his thoughts while also trying to hold himself still. Johnny barely registers he’s talking, only catching the ending of his sentence. “’s fucking good.”

“Did you have to do all that?” Johnny tries to make conversation, distracting himself from the way his walls clench around Taeil’s dick. He knows Taeil doesn’t want to hurt him. “In public with children around?”

“You liked it, didn’t you?” Taeil grunts, pressing a wet kiss to the middle of his back.

“My students could’ve been there,” he whines weakly.

“I’m sure your kindergarten students weren’t there, babe,” another kiss, higher up. He rolls his hips the tiniest bit. “And even if they were, you did a pretty good job on keeping quiet. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks,” he means it to sound venomous, but it ends up coming out as a moan when Taeil pushes his dick deeper, as if it would go any deeper than that.

He is about to say something else when Taeil grabs him by the neck, pulling both their bodies up as he starts fucking into him. He starts out slow, like he always does, drilling his cock deeper into his ass until Johnny starts drooling over his hand, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

It feels good like this, to feel every slow drag of his cock against his walls, the involuntary clenching of his ass making Taeil moan high into his ear. His voice is melodic and one of Johnny’s favorite things in the entire world, and he clenches around him again and again just so he can rip more of those moans off him.

He could honestly come just from this, from Taeil slowly fucking him into the couch, panting and moaning on his ears without as much as grazing over his cock. But it’s not what neither of them wants or needs and they both know it too well, that things are just about to get real good.

Johnny doesn’t have a filter when it comes to Taeil, and that includes every time Taeil fucks him into a different surface and he can’t stop his mouth from babbling filth into the air, about how good Taeil makes him feel, about how good he looks or how perfect it is to feel his dick throb inside his ass, or his mouth or his fist. He doesn’t care that they have thin walls and that their neighbors start blasting music whenever they start fucking because he can’t keep himself quiet – it’s not like Taeil does the best job at being discreet in the confines of their apartment, either.

He almost screams when Taeil picks up the pace and his body lurches forward with the impact, his hips slapping loudly against his ass. It’s filthy, the wet noises they make as Taeil fucks him further open, as well as the way he can’t stop himself from drooling and Taeil seems to _love it_.

He is whispering something into his ear Johnny can’t quite make out the words, either praise or dirty talk but either would be perfectly fine for him. He sounds as breathless as Johnny feels, voice coming out in broken huffs every time he slams back into his hole.

His hand feels perfect around his neck, not nearly as big as Johnny’s but big enough to press into the right places. He way his toes curl into his feet and his ears ring is enough to let Johnny know he is going to come soon, the pressure in his groin building so much he feels like he won’t be able to give a heads-up beforehand.

He doesn’t need to, Taeil has told him time and time again, but it still leaves Johnny on edge every time it happens – especially after the time he was deep down Taeil’s throat and he came so hard without warning the other almost puked around his dick.

He’s about to speak up, to warn Taeil when he wraps his free hand around his cock, slick with whatever lube was left and Johnny almost cries. He can feel the tears prickling behind his eyelids and his nose itch as he holds himself back, fingertips going numb when Taeil starts jerking him off just as fast as he fucks his ass.

It’s a lot and too much, to have Taeil fuck him senseless like that with his hand around his neck barely giving him air supply. He wants to speak but all he can do is _moan, moan, moan,_ calling Taeil’s name between breathless whines as his fingers dig into the back of the couch.

He comes first, surprising absolutely no one. He can’t last long when he’s riled up like that and Taeil knows that better than anyone else – maybe that’s exactly what he had in mind from the beginning. To make Johnny come as hard and fast as he does, shouting a moan into the couch as his body shakes with the force of his orgasm and his ass clenches around his dick.

Taeil fucks him through it and even before that, chasing his own release even after Johnny goes mostly slack. They’re lucky it takes him a while to start feeling overstimulated, really, because it feels like fucking hours until Taeil’s thrusts falter and he starts whining high into his ear. It’s the telling that he’s coming, and Johnny braces himself for what’s to come.

Taeil’s cum is hot in his ass, hot as Taeil fucks it deeper into him and as it starts trickling down his balls. He can’t stop himself from moaning along with Taeil, his cock spurting a bit more of cum over the couch when Taeil stills inside him.

Taeil lets go of his neck in order to wrap his arms around his middle, heart beating fast against his back, chests heaving as they try to catch their breaths. Taeil presses another wet kiss into his back, adding a lot of tongue this time, making out with his sweaty skin, and Johnny’s brain goes haywire.

“Marry me,” he blurts out before he can think to stop his mouth from moving.

Taeil laughs, loud and genuine against him. “You are not proposing to me like this, Youngho.”

He whines. “I mean it.”

“I know you do,” he pulls out and Johnny whines again, not liking one bit how empty he feels without Taeil inside him. He allows his body to collapse on the couch, away from where his cum sticks to the backrest. “But I deserve something better than this.”

Johnny pouts, giving him the biggest puppy eyes he can muster. Taeil smiles down at him, brightly, pinching his cheek before bending down and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Johnny knows this isn’t a no, and he can’t wait to hear a yes.

“I’ll get the Clorox.”

**Author's Note:**

> me: im taking a lil break from writing  
> the demon in my room: no you're not
> 
> feel free to find me: [twitter](https://twitter.com/10softbot/) / [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/10softbot)


End file.
